


Gordon is simply straight up not having a good time-

by shroomiyta



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Crying, Gordon is simply contemplating stuff in this in a way i guess?? :'D, I dont know how to really tag this uhm, mans is simply torn on what to do after losing his arm smile, mentions of implied dismemberment, no beta read we perish like pirates /j, possible breakdown (maybe?? I'm not sure I'm tagging it to be safe though-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shroomiyta/pseuds/shroomiyta
Summary: So I may or may not have wrote this last night at like uhhhh 3 in the morning when I got struck with inspiration to finish this thing that's been sitting in my docs for a while :,DQuick disclaimer: I don't really write all that much but I do want to improve on my writing skills since I still feel like I'm a bit rusty so I do apologize if this isn't all that good!^^;Also I'm sorry if this sounds all awkward I'm just kinda nervous since this is like,,,my first time posting anything on here :,D
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Gordon is simply straight up not having a good time-

He didn’t even know why he was trying anymore.

His body shook as tears fell from his eyes, the sounds of his quiet sobs echoing through the corridors of the thrashed facility. The bloody stump where his right arm once was pulsing and radiating with pain. He wanted to give up, every muscle in his body screamed for him to give up, to let the Xen wildlife that’s been roaming around Black Mesa claim him as their next feast. He simply wanted to lie down and rot, let the earth claim the rotting corpse that would be left in his death.

Yet, Gordon couldn’t bring himself to do so, no matter how much he wished, no begged to be granted the ability to end this hellish situation he was forced in. He wanted to leave Black Mesa, he wanted, yearned to return to the sense of normalcy he had before. 

He wanted to go home, he wanted to open the door to his house and be greeted by the smell of spices being cooked by his mother, his son giddily running up to him and giving him the biggest dad hug he could muster. He misses the taste of his mother’s morisqueta as she asked him how the studies and tests have gone. How she would ramble on about how much of a joy his son was during the day as she watched him, his heart warming at the fact his son and his mother shared such a close and wonderful bond. 

He misses the game nights when his ex would come over and spend time with them every friday, the joy in Joshua’s eyes as he remembered what day it was, the laughter leaving his lips as his mother and his ex got into small playful arguments about the rules as the game progressed. 

Gordon began to feel himself sob once more, his body practically collapsed against the wall of the tunnel as the memories of his loved ones played through his mind. His body curling into itself as he shook, his vision began to blur even more as his cries continued. 

His body ached, the morphine the HEV suit administered could only do so much to numb the agonizing pain he felt in his muscles and excruciating aches in his bones. His limbs practically begging him to rest.

His mind however screamed for him to continue forward. Pleading for Gordon to stay conscious as the memories of his loved ones ricocheted around in his head. His heart aching as he remembered the moments of content and joy he had with his family before it all went to shit. 

His eyes began to dry out of tears, the sobs leaving from his mouth slowly became meek whimpers of pain. His whole body went slack, his head lolling back against the metal behind him. Gordon could only sit still as he felt himself lose consciousness, his eyelids feeling heavy as he made a weak attempt to keep them open.

...Surely closing his eyes and taking a quick rest wouldn’t hurt him, after all, he’s been through worse...right?

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm thanks for reading this if you did!^^; I hope you enjoyed this silly lil drabble I did in the middle of the night :,D


End file.
